


Path Through The Addiction

by PirateMarvelite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aline is a bitch but I love her anyway, Clary Fray-centric, F/F, Imogen Herondale Is A Bitch, Insecure Clary, Insecure Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Isabelle Lightwood-centric, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, abusive Valentine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateMarvelite/pseuds/PirateMarvelite
Summary: As we all know, Isabelle had a beautiful story about addiction in Shadowhunters season two, and I just want to write about her insecurities and her relationship with her mom. "She expects nothing less than perfection, always." is a line that's always stood out to me because it's clear that she feels she's not good enough and that is a definitely a big factor in her addiction. I wanted to involve Clary in a way that she didn't "save" Isabelle but support her through everything that she's going through and give her the love she's been deprived of her entire life.I also wanted to touch on Clary's feeling that she's all alone in this world. She feels like she doesn't belong and it's reinforced by Alec lashing out at her and Aldertree's mistreatment of her and everyone else. Valentine also played a huge role in her feelings because she's seen by people like Aline and Inquistor Herondale as just Valentine's daughter or Jonathan's sister. It really tears her apart inside every single day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a posted work yet, when I finish it it will be posted here.

Coming soon to a theatre near you is some Clizzy, if you see this message it's not done yet but when it is you'll all know <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the story, Clary Fray goes to a club and meets Jace Wayland who changes her life. What if the story took an unexpected turn where Clary fell for the gorgeous Isabelle Lightwood?

Three teenagers with strange tattoos walk into a bar, sounds like the start of a joke right? That's what Clary Fray thinks when she sees those teenagers walk in and immediately pull out swords. She found this extremely weird because nobody was saying anything about it. Clary then sees a beautiful girl with a bright blonde wig and those strange tattoos walk up to the stage, the girl winks at her and rips the wig off while sensually dancing. Without the wig, the girl's gorgeous dark hair swings out and Clary thinks she might be falling in love. She snaps out of her lustful gazing when she sees the two other teens pulling out swords and stab at a green haired boy. She pushes the brunette boy off him. The attempted murderers look at her in confusion and kill the boy, She immediately hails a cab home after telling Simon she's leaving.

When she gets home, the entire place is on fire. She cries out "MOM!" before sprinting into the house in a frenzy. She finds a sword and a weird stick thing on the ground. Then she sees her neighbor, Dot but then Dot's face changes into something that could only be called demonic. She attempts to fight it but the dark-haired girl from before comes in and stabs the thing, it dissolves into dust. Clary doesn't have enough time to think about as she faints mere seconds after.

Clary feels like a limp noodle when she wakes up so it takes her a few moments to realize she doesn't know where she is. She tried to shoot up but she hits her face on the dark-haired girl's face.

She says "First of all, that hurt so please don't do that again. That aside, I'm Isabelle Lightwood and I saved your life." 

'Thank you but what was that thing?" Clary asks in a soft voice. She's relieved to be alive but she's still worried about her mom.

"That was a Ravener demon, they're ugly aren't they?" she asks in a sultry way. Any other time, she'd be flirting with Isabelle so hard but Clary is too confused to acknowledge the advance.

"That does that even mean? Do you play D&D or something? Where's my mom?"

"I'm a Shadowhunter, born to protect the world from demons. I don't know what D&D is or where your mother is. We'll learn more once we talk to Hodge." Clary nods, trying to process all the information Isabelle is giving her. Isabelle patiently waits for her to speak. Isabelle gestures for Clary to follow her then the two girls walk to an arena looking thing where two strangely marked boys are wrestling. They walk up to an older man who Clary assumes is this Hodge her companion was speaking of,

Hodge looks directly at Clary and says "I'm glad to see you woke up, Clary. We need to have a discussion." He motions the two girls to an office to sit at his desk. "Isabelle put an iratze on you so we think your family are Shadowhunters. We may need to send you to the Silent Brothers to jog up some memories of the Shadow World." Clary's face went as white as a ghost which Isabelle immediately noticed and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
She says "The Silent Brothers are who Shadowhunters turn to when they're cursed or have a block on their memory, they're not going to hurt you." She reassures Clary.  
"I need to save my mom, she's missing." she blurts out at Hodge. Hodge frowns and says "Alright, I'll have Isabelle investigate your house."  
"I need to come with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an introduction to the story, so we will go through the Shadowhunters series but when we get to their emotional problems we'll address them. I hope you guys enjoyed this so far because I have so much more I want to write. Please point out any grammatical errors and typos. Comment if you liked it or if you have a suggestion.


End file.
